theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
You Come Another Long Way with Pranks
Plot Summary Ronnie Anne and Sid get caught pranking Zach in the school cafeteria kitchen which causes Wilbur Huggins to give them 15 minutes of detention. Ronnie Anne's later grounded for another week and not being allowed to go to the sleepover movie party at the Chang family members' apartment. Transcript You Come Another Long Way with Pranks episode script Quotes in this Episode Lincoln: "You girls are gonna do what?" Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, Clyde," Sid: "keep your voices down," Ronnie Anne: "you want the entire universe to hear about this?" Lincoln: "But this is crazy," Clyde: "you could really upset other students by prankin' them." Ronnie Anne: "Okay, Sid, it's the super ultimate prank battle," Sid: "let's do it." Ronnie Anne and Sid see Zach walking right up to them and they show him their snakes in jars. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Zach," Sid: "care for some cheese puffs?" Zach: "Don't mind if I do." Zach opens the bright blue snake in a jar and a bright purple snake pops right out of it and startles Zach eventually. Zach: "Yikes! whoa!" Zach faints right on the school lunch room floor. Ronnie Anne and Sid: "Got ya!" Zach's now covered in blue slime and Wilbur Huggins notices it. Wilbur Huggins: "Oh my word! who's responsible for this prank battle fight?" Ronnie Anne and Sid: Innocently Wilbur Huggins: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, young ladies, don't give me the innocent whistling. I wanna see you 2 girls in my office right now." Ronnie Anne and Sid begin following Wilbur Huggins right over to his office. Wilbur Huggins: "You 2, Lincoln and Clyde." Lincoln: "What? us?" Clyde: "but we didn't do anything wrong." Wilbur Huggins: "I know, but I just wanna hear about your results about what just happened." Meanwhile in Wilbur Huggins's office........ Maria walks right over and takes the jokes and pranks away from Ronnie Anne's hands. Later on in Ronnie Anne's bedroom....... Bobby: On Door Ronnie Anne: "What, Bobby? what is it that you want from me?" Bobby: "Mom told me what you were doing to our 3 younger cousins during your prank battle fight, Ronnie Anne, she also mentioned to Abuela and Abuelo that you were told to stop, but you didn't." Ronnie Anne steps right outta her bedroom to face Bobby, Maria (with Rico in her arms), Rosa, Hector, Frida and Carlos in the upstairs hallway. Ronnie Anne: "CJ, Carl and Carlitos are such pranksters, it's time I prank back at them." Carlos: "They weren't pranking you too much, Ronalda, you were just trying to prank back at them with a bucket of blue slime," Rosa: "and we taught you better than this, young lady." Maria: "Your entire family's absolutely right, Ronalda, you should be super lucky that CJ, Carl and Carlitos are such imaginative and active young boys, and you need to go right over to them and apologize for your behavior." Ronnie Anne: "But what if I don't?" Maria: "If you don't, no video games or television for another week." Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts